Talk:Omnitrix
And absolutely no "This is about Azmuth's new Omnitrix. You may be looking for the original" message... ---****--- Roads 20:33,4/5/2012 :Roads, why don't you add it instead of complaining? --[[User:PlasmaTime|'Plasma']] (Talk) 20:56, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I would if I could. It was locked then, and still is. ::---****--- Roads 16:24,4/17/2012 new omnitrix has ultimate forms. confirmation here =). Ralphjedimaster (Talk - Blog - ) 19:27, May 5, 2012 (UTC) A writer already confirmed that it wouldn't. Would you mind asking him for clarification? Blaziken (T-B- ) 19:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) sure. i just saw that, and i'm confused myself. Ralphjedimaster (Talk - Blog - ) 19:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Just edit this page or use my Message Wall when you have an answer. Note that whoever asked that didn't specify if they were talking about the prototype or the Ultimatrix, so it's possible Derrick also got confused. Blaziken (T-B- ) 19:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) i can't get my formspring account to work cuz it won't send me the clarification e-mail. i triple-checked my e-mail address, and nothing. so, for the moment, i can't ask him. Ralphjedimaster (Talk - Blog - ) 20:48, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Aliens Comfirmed According to Derrick Wyatt from formspring(http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt), Four Arms will return in Ben 10 OmniverseJacob 04:51, May 8, 2012 (UTC) i got my account working, asked the question (and several others=), and am awaiting an answer. Ralphjedimaster 02:42, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Answer recieved here. Ralphjedimaster 21:01, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:04, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ok, now i'm REALLY confused. Ralphjedimaster 02:38, May 29, 2012 (UTC) The new Omnitrix won't have any Ultimate Forms. Azmuth said that they were 'begging for trouble,' so why would he put them into the new Omnitrix? Derrick said yes because you didn't say which features you thought would be kept. He thought that you were talking about the feature that was in each Omnitrix all along: turning into aliens. Oakley is cool. Annie is cool. I am insane. (talk) 02:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Eatle and Omnitrix toy You guys forgot to write Eatle but i can edit it. And i find the Omnitrix toy. Source : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abbkrFgsZ_I&feature=fvwrel (Skip from 0:58 to 1:03 to see the Omnitrix and skip to 1:06 to 1:22) 19:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Grasshopper and Chickenhawk It has been confirmed by Eugene Son on Dwayne McDuffie Forums that there are aliens, whose names spoken aloud sound like 'Grasshopper' and 'Chickenhawk,' but are spelled differently. Should they be mentioned, or should we wait unril the spelling of the names have been confirmed. I notice the 'Grasshopper' and 'Chickenhawk' pages have been deleted. I can understand this, but it was deleted for being 'spam.' If I remember correctly, I provided a link where he confirmed it. Like I said, I understand them being deleted, but the title 'spam' would be an inaccurate acquisition. I will find a link shortly, just give me a minute. Rath285 16:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Here ya go! http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=2906&start=1900 4th post from the top.Rath285 16:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) "Spam" is used for both actual spam and shorthand for "Housekeeping". The articles will not be created because we have no (accurately spelled) names, no powers, no pictures (and, as a corollary, no appearance)... In short, we have nothing about them. One Above All (T-B- ) 16:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I agree with having no specific page for them, but should we have them listed? You know, just their names in quotation marks, and in parenthesis have 'spelling yet tobe confirmed', or something like that. Or, as you said, just wait until more information comes out. Another thing, if not in the alien list, should they be mentioned in the 'Trivia' section', explaining that Eugen Son confirmed them, and also confirmed that they are spelled differently? Rath285 20:52, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, wow, 'Chrashopper' has been confirmed. If not done already, I will add him to the list. Rath285 20:52, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, page blocked. A little help? Rath285 20:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) terraspin included in omnitrix. see the video here. Ralphjedimaster 18:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Dang it, video removed! What was shown on it? Rath285 17:36, June 9, 2012 (UTC) A six-minute long preview of omniverse. don't worry. i have another link right here. Ralphjedimaster 07:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh! That video! Yeah, that vid. is awesome! Can't wait for Omniverse! will someone add about the new hologram feature? Ralphjedimaster 23:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I had unprotect the page for registered users so you should be able to edit. Superbike10 23:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Editing Why are my edits of known aliens being replaced with new aliens? I am putting in all the known aliens that ben had at the end of ultimate alien so why are they being removed? Coop3 15:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :New series means new aliens. We don't know if Ben will still have access to the old ones. :One Above All (T-B- ) 17:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I dont think its that, Blaze. Since the creators say in the sneak peek that the series will focus on all of Ben's old aliens as well as new aliens, stating names of old aliens is redundant. Tenjamin Kirby Bennyson Talk to me 17:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Glitch? So the new omnitrix wont glitch? but that was a good part if ben didnt get his alien of choice as it allowed him to then improvise with the other alien. although needing ripjaws and getting grey matter(which has happened! :p)whilst underwater is no use but generally he gets a useful alien. Also it could be that by glitch they mean it wont like get stuck on an alien(although this was also funny) or that it wont break and do something wierd(like make the dial not go down like what also happened in the grey matter/ripjaws episode mentioned above). the episode by the way was a small problem(this one also introduced the forever knights!).Coop3 (talk) 15:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) the new omnitrix glitching would have not make sense.--Linkmadara 16:05, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Omnitrix Please make this Change Permanent? The Third omnitrix IS a Wireless device to the Codon Stream and everytime I load it up in the beginning, it keeps on saying that it is unlike all post unitrix models and it is not a wireless receiver to the codon stream. Check the Codon Stream Page first if you don't believe me, and check it before saying that the third omnitrix is not a wireless device connected to the Codon Stream. I am tired of re-editing it everytime I come back to the page. 1. sign your comments with the signature button. 2. Derrick confirmed it is not, unlike previous models. now please stop going around and assuming every little change is a lie. Ralphjedimaster (talk) 05:54, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Small Edit Ben's transformed into 46 of his named aliens, not 36. Also Astrodactyl turns the total number of named aliens to 54, not 53. 18:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC) How come on the how they were unlocked you say it was because of unknown circumstances? on the same page it says it was updated with new aliens so technically they were already there and its 53 aliens you're probably counting Eon who DJW said himself will not be appearing you should fix those Once again youve put unlocked by unknwon circumstances. DJW said no aliens were ever unlocked it was updated with new aliens the page even says that fix your work :So just remove it. Tenbennyson (T- ) 02:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Toepick Just add him, you mods all know that he's confirmed 20:17, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :If we knew that, he would be there. Do you have a source? :One Above All (T-B- ) 20:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::They're just talking about 'a toy' that is obvious fanart. ::Tenbennyson (T- ) 01:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Omnitrix Has anyone else noticed that whenever Ben says the name of an alien it never gives him it? Omnitrix functions Shouldn't we add all the functions of the prototype to this one? Justin Holland (talk) 17:52, March 15, 2013 (UTC) The Omnitrix has a lock function which can keep Ben an alien for an extended period of time. However, it is dangerous to use it often. I think that's the same thing as Life lock Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life Form Lock This is what Ben used to turn back into Ben from Bullfrag (Omnitrix Version of Incursion DNA). Azmuth gave Ben the "Omnitrix Lock Code for Incursion DNA" and also fixed the Randomizer Problem. Omnitrix Alien Placement Shouldn't the Omnitrix be on the chest's of the aliens since it is supposed to be working properly? SelectedLime375 (talk) 23:54, April 5, 2013 (UTC) 90 unlocked What with the "90 unlocked aliens and 63 named aliens" Ben's only got acess to 62 aliens not counting spitter. #Alien X #AmpFibian #Articguana #Armodrillo #Astrodactyl #Atomix #Ball Weevil #Big Chill #Blitzwolfer #Bloxx #Brainstorm #Bullfrag #Buzzshock #Cannonbolt #ChamAlien #Chromastone #Clockwork #Crashhopper #Diamondhead #Ditto #Eatle #Echo Echo #Eye Guy #Fasttrack #Feedback #Four Arms #Frankenstrike #Ghostfreak #Goop #Gravattack #Grey Matter #Gutrot #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Jetray #Jury Rigg #Kickin Hawk #Lodestar #Molestache #Nanomech #NRG #Pesky Dust #Rath #Ripjaws #Shocksquatch #Snare-oh #Spidermonkey #Stinkfly #Swampfire #Terraspin #Toepick #The Worst #Perk Upchuck #Murk Upchuck #Upgrade #Walkatrout #Water Hazard #Way Big #Whampire #Wildmutt #Wildvine #XLR Ovidkid (talk) 21:45, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Someone probably miscounted. At least now it should be easy for anyone to see how things really are. :One Above All (T-B- ) 23:22, April 9, 2014 (UTC) 'Rocks and Squidstrictor' http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/381958111675572272 Would this not mean the two are unlocked in the Omnitrix? The question does ask if they both real AND unlocked, to which Derrick replied sure.Lightning Wolf (talk) 15:10, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I think we should put that they are unlocked.Lightning Wolf (talk) 01:17, April 21, 2014 (UTC) 2.3 Rewrite Can someone please change the number of unlocked aliens? Right now it says he has unlocked 62 aliens just because there are only 62 NAMED unlocked aliens, but it has been confirmed that the new omnitrix has the same number of unlocked aliens as the ultimatrix, and ben said that he had 63 unlocked aliens with the ultimatrix. That was before ben unlocked shocksquatch or the 15 new omniverse aliens. 63+shocksquatch+15 omniverse aliens= 79, so shouldn't the total amount of unlocked aliens be 79? The official summery for omniverse said ben had "10 brand new aliens at his wrist" so couldn't the total also be 89? But is the episode "Store 23" Ben told Ben 23 that he had over 70 unlocked aliens, so I'm guessing 79 is the correct amount, but this page has had the number in the 80's before. My point it that I know it is either 79 or 89, so can someone with permision to edit this page please change it?Mr.Mandude (talk) 20:17, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Mr.Mandude :One of the writers, IIRC, confirmed that Ben pulled the "63" number out of thin air. 62 is the total number of unlocked aliens that we know of. :One Above All (T-B- ) 20:33, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::He was almost right then, just one off. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:05, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Well Ben confirmed in Store 23 that he had "over 70", so I think that Mr.mandude is right. But he was off by one because he forgot Ben re-unlocked Feedback. And when did a writer confirm that Ben made up "63"? Can someone tell me when that happened and who said it? Because from what has been said in the series, I think that the writers are going with 63. Personally, I think that the total should be 80, because Ben said he had 63, and the writers seem to be going along with it because they made Ben say he had over 70. Scince ben said 63, he unlocked 16 new aliens, and re-unlocked feedback. 63+16+1=80. BrimStoned (talk) 00:42, September 13, 2014 (UTC) 2.2 Expansion Is it okay to add Ventrilosquid to the unlocked aliens? DJW confirmed it here BrimStoned (talk) 21:03, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I did it earlier :P The 3rd Ultimate Ben 10 Fan! 21:05, November 5, 2014 (UTC) i just wanted to say that just because someone else who used the omnitrix in ben 10 omniverse didn't mistransform that doesn't mean that its ben's fault when he mistransforms because in the episode Gwen 10 both Gwen and Max never mistransformed so it might just be Ben's bad luck that he always mitransforms Waterhazzerd (talk) 17:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :It kinda is his fault that he mistransformes, albeit in a unrealised way. If Max, Gwen and No Watch Ben didn't mistransform but Ben did most of the time then Ben was hitting it too hard and causing the mistransformations. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:06, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :well that doesn't explain why he mistransformed into an alien that the omnitrix didn't show like when he first turned into cannonbolt he wanted a different one and cannonbolt wasn't shown on the omnitrix before he turned into it Waterhazzerd (talk) 18:58, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Argitrix & Unimatrix/Eunice Is there a reason why Argitrix & Unimatrix/Eunice aren't included on the page? --Revan's Exile (talk) 20:23, November 3, 2019 (UTC)